Naruto, the Kryptonian ninja
by Karai Uzumaki
Summary: What if Naruto was born in Krypton and his parents had escaped its destruction with Kal-El too?. What if Naruto accidentaly goes to another dimension for sixteen years and trains himself as a shinobi?. Well a change of story of course. When Naruto finds the truth about his past, he travels to the Justice League dimension and he turns himself into a superhero. Naruto and Harem.
1. Jin-Ran

Well hello there! my first fanfiction here on this site (fanfiction hehe), this will be a crossover of Naruto and Young Justice. I know that you will have doubts after reading the summary and, as you will read in a moment, i'm not too descriptive since i like to get to the point. Of course i hope you all can give this story an oportunity since i'd try to make it really interesting. And i promise i'd do my best to keep you interested.

**Before you begin to read, i'll ask some advices for my writing sitle and for my english. The same i know is not so good. **

**This will be a Naruto and Harem fic at first with Supergirl too. (I know, she's isn't in the series, but i think it would be a great idea to include her)**

Well enough talk, let's get to the story.

**Chapter one : Jin-Ran**

The space, a cold, dark place where planets floated in their own gravity and balance. Planets uninhabitable for any living being that breathed, worlds so cold or so hot that they would not allow anyone to set a foot in them before dying for the simple lack of oxygen. _A horrible place to die, indeed._

However, it was not as bad as they thought. They had a ship with everything they needed to survive the trip: food, water, nice temperature and even a bathroom with shower. But despite all the amenities offered, the man couldn't help but yawn whenever he walked aimlessly around the ship. Trying to entertain with anything instead of staring into the space or reading old history books about Krypton.

Still he considered himself pretty lucky, thanks to Jor-El and his warnings they had escaped from the planet a few days before its destruction.  
But Jor-El and his wife decided to stay to try saving the planet, and instead they asked him to take care of their little son: Kal-El. Of course he couldn't deny that to his best friend, Kal-El was his godson after all.

"Min-Ran", that was just the voice what he wanted to hear in that moment. His lips curled into a soft smile but he didn't turned around.

The man kept looking at the space trough the window of the main hall of the ship. It wasn't so big, but it had a hall with a table and two couchs, one bathroom and one bedroom where the four sleep comfortable during certainly periods. And of course, they had the control room of the ship. Still, since it was on auto pilot they didn't go much there.

"The kids again?", he asked sighing with happiness. His wife stood a second before she walked to him and hugged from behind, "I hope they didn't broke any of your things from home", Min-Ran joked but then he regretted his words immediately.

As he listened the sobbing of his wife he turned around and wrapped her on a tight hug. Then, as her head rested on his chest he stroked her long red hair thinking that he was an idiot. "I'm sorry Kushi", the man managed to apologize but it wasn't enough to cease the pain of losing her homeworld.

The word "home" was taboo for his wife. Although he had already overcome the loss of his world he knew that she needed more time. Min-Ran had no one there except his own son, Kushi Na-Tor or the family's best friends: Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van and their little son Kal-El, who was born two months after the child of Min-Ran.

"Daddy?", Kushi heard her son's voice and soon she began to clean her face from tears. Then Min-Ran gently pulled her away and looked at the boy.

She was really happy for having a child, her first and last one. And she was really surprised when she heard that his first word was "Daddy" instead of "Mum", but he was only a baby. Kushi couldn't feel angry or jealous with it, it would had been childish.

Min-Ran approached his son and ruffled his hair smiling. "Oh, hey there buddy. Where's Kal?", he asked looking at the aspect of his son. He had a sleepy face and his hands were trying to get to his little eyes.

The boy only yawned tired without saying nothing. He could barely walk as Kal-El, but he was a one year old baby. It was obvious that he couldn't even talk, just say a few unintelligible words. _Baby stuff, of course._

Kushi looked at her wife first, looking for his approval. He had the same color hair that his son and was spiky too. But instead, he also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore a black and white t-shirt with the symbol of the Ran family **(A/N if you want to know how it is, look at the cover image of this story)**, along with grey pants and white shoes. Kushi was wearing something similar to her husband, only with the symbol of her family on the chest.

"I think he had just woke up and he didn't find Kal", she sighed worried for her son and for Kal-El. Min face darkened a bit as he recognized what was bothering his wife: they were in constant danger traveling the empty space.

Just two days ago their starship was attacked by a more powerful one, leaving only a message of warning before they escaped.

_Surrender, sons of Krypton. I'm Brainiac the most intelligent being in the universe and the container of all the story of Krypton. Toghether, we can search a nice planet to live and to restore Krypton again. Join me and complete our destiny._

Curiosly, that offer didn't sounded right to Min and Kushi. They had a lot of questions like: if it was true, why Brainiac, a computer, left Krypton before it exploded?. And if he knew the true about Krypton's fate, then why he lied about it and said that Jor-El was wrong?. He was lying of course, Min and his wife immediately knew that he was trying to kill the last sons of Krypton. _He really thought that they both were stupid enough to believe him, how wrong he was._

Right now they were safe, but it was a matter of time before Brainiac found them again.

"Well Jin-Ran, let's go to find Kal-El", Kushi then raised her son and wrapped her arms around him. Jin rested his head on her shoulder, talking in a cute-incomprehensible way to his dad.

Min decided to go with them, to be ready for anything. He will protect his son and Kal-El with his own life if it was necessary.

Walking around the ship, they eventually walked to their bedroom and, of course, was empty. Then, with fear on their faces, they ran to _that place. _Holding her son on her arms, Kushi ran behind Min who was clearly worried as her.

Not too long after, they reached the place where two little ships where. Painting, both parents began to look in all directions desperately.

"Oh!, there you are!", Min said feeling a lot relieved after he saw Kal trying to catch some of his tools. He walked slowly to the dark haired boy and raised him on his arms in the same way that Kushi did. "Phew", his mouth let a big sigh escape from his body. Min then looked at Kushina, who was stroking the blond hair of her son. Her face also seemed relieved.

"Min, i think we must do it. We can't put their lifes in danger. They're just kids!", she said a bit too loud. But not enough to wake his son who was sleeping on her shoulder and breathed calmly.

Min-Ran nodded in agreement, he didn't wanted to happen that way. But with Brainiac chasing them, they were in danger all the time. "Yes, we must", he said and breathed deeply a few seconds before continue, "it was a good idea that we built two vessels for them in case that anything bad happens to us"

Kushi smiled sadly hugging more tightly the little body of her son, it was so little and inocent. "I'm gonna miss him", she confessed fighting the urge to cry of pain.

"I'll too. But we don't have much time Kushi", he said smiling at her. Then, he approached the most secure vessel and looked at it. That was the complete vessel, the most fast, the most secure of the two. Although he preferred that his own son survives he promised his best friend to take care of Kal and he always keeps the promises.

Then, his face turned to show a little pain. He pulled Kal away from his hair, since he was playing with it. Smiling he placed him carefully on the vessel and used a device to make him sleep until he arrived his destination. He covered him with a blanket and put beside the device that Jor-El created with the image of him and his wife and a short explanation about his identity. That would explain everything when he grew up.

But then he knew something was missing, he decided to took from his pocket a photograph in which both children where smiling and playing toghether. Then, Min left the photo in a box that will be opened only with his Kryptonian DNA.

Kushi widened her eyes as she saw what Min was doing.

"Why?, Jin is more important to us!", Min sighed sadly and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. Then, he turned to Kushi who was looking at him with anger.

"I feel the same way. But i made a promise to Jor and Lara", he didn't talked anymore. Min just approached to a silent Kushi and hugged her carefully about his son. "This is very difficult for me, but don't worry. The ship where Jin will travel is almost finished, I only need to improve the dimensional control device. But that takes hours and we don't have more time"

That didn't sound relieving to her, in fact the word "almost" made her worry a lot for her son. She gave him a interrogant look that Min noticed immediately, "No, i can't remove it since the device protects the vessel enter the ghost zone. He won't die in the space believe me. The worst thing that could happen is that the dimensional device transport him to another dimension. And if that happens, when he find the control it will transport him to this dimension", he explained walking to the empty vessel.

She hugged him tightly again, begging in her mind that the dimensional traveling don't happen to him. If that happens, Jin would be in Cryogenic state for a few years and his body will preserve him as a one year old baby. Well, that until the vessel power up again and transport him to his destination.

Managing to walk, she approached Min and softly placed him in the little vessel and covered his body with a blanket. Then, Min put the same device of Jor-El but instead Kushi and Min where inside and they will explain everything to their son when he find it. He didn't had another photograph of Kal-El and Jin, instead he had one of Jin in the arms of Kushi and Min-Ran hugging them and smiling. _That should be enough._ So he put it inside of a box pretty similar that the other.

Sighing and feeling that it had to be enough, he kissed Kushi on the cheek while she stroked the cheek of her son crying in the process. Smiling sadly, he pulled her gently away from Jin and pressed the button in the middle of the two little vessels. Then, both ships were moved to holes by the ship. As the inner door closed, the outside door opened and the rocket of the ships launched them to the space.

"It's done", Min said hugging his crying wife. "Now we must change our path only and survive a few years"

Kushi sobbed in his chest as she tried to talk, "A-And... then?". The man sighed worried.

"Then i hope that we can meet our son again"

* * *

A sound from the main console interrupted his work. Reviewing the internal circuits of the ship through a software, acknowledged that the Kryptonian ship changed its course.

"I see", the voice sounded through the screen. It was like a artificial voice, an A.I. , "These Kryptonians are smart"

Between his software, he redirected his ship to follow Min's one. But soon, another sound indicated two small ships departing from the large vessel in direction to Earth. If he could smile, he would did it in that minute. No need to say that he was impressed with their intelligence.

"Very smart indeed", he said not caring in the small ships. As he guessed in that moment, they were little kids that didn't had any knowledge about Krypton. So, they were innofensive, for now.

He ignited the rockets of the ships to persuit them, leaving the small ships behind.

Just in that moment, Jin's vessel suffered a malfunction. And Kushi Na's worst fears turned true even if she couldn't see that her son was transported to another dimension.

He will pass a few years in cryogenia before his ship powers itself again. The dimensional control device consumed a lot of energy, and since it wasn't complete it activated a catatonic state on Jin to preserve his life.

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Konoha, one of the most important hidden villages between the five. One who posses the best economy, military and influence between the nations only surpassed by its allies from Kumogakure. Its shinobis were legends, like Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. The Shodai and the Nidaime Hokages.

Casually that night, the streets were empty and there was no sense of life. Of course, that only supposed that most of the villagers were sleeping in their houses right now. But two persons, seemed to ignore the night.

"Hey! Kakashi-kun! i'm talking to you!", Kakashi emited a weak "hm?" as an answer. She sighed dissapointed, he had his full atention on his pervert book.

Giving her a eye-smile he closed his book and saved it in his bag. Then he lowered his mask only to kiss her on the cheek and grab her hand.

His fiancee had a pout on her face, but it soon disappeared as she noticed that he was looking at her. "Sorry Rin-chan, i guess i got lost on the road of the life"

"What?", she asked annoyed. That sounded like a pathetic excuse of Obito, and what relationship had "the road of the life" with an erotic book?.

Kakashi smiled using his free hand to scratch the back of his head in shame. "And... what was you talking about?", Kakashi asked trying to convince her that he was interested. And he really was. Because, how he couldn't be interested on Rin?, she was really beautiful despite what he thought when he was a child.

Rin was one of the most beautiful kunoichi in all Konoha. She had long brown hair and brown eyes too. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. Rin was a powerful anbu, so she wore the usual clothes of the anbus just without the tatoo on her arm and without the mask.

Anyway, Kakashi was the leader of the anbus. So he was wearing similar clothes to her, but he had a tatoo on his shoulder.

"Naruto", the woman said smiling with happiness. Kakashi raised his eyebrow confused, but when he was going to ask she turned around and hugged him softly. "I want to call him Naruto"

Surely that would surprised any other man, but Hatake was intelligent. He always decided to not fight with Rin either the situation was. And since she was pregnant it was the best desition. Besides, Naruto was a good name for him after all. Of course he had already planned another names like "Icha" or "Takeshi" like one character of the story he was reading.

"I'm okay with that", Kakashi said causing that his fiancee kiss him on his lips. It began softly, but then she tightened the embrace and began to push her tongue on his closed mouth, begging for entrance.

Kakashi knew where the situation was going and felt that everything should stop it before it was too late. Using his full will, he gently broke the kiss and pulled her away, causing that his fiancee adopted a "pout expression" totally dissapointed, "Why you...?".

She stopped, seeing that Kakashi rose his half-mask back to cover his face. "I can't allow the people see my face", he answered shortly before starting to walk to their home.

"But Kakashi-kun, you're really handsome!. I don't see the point here...", he sighed stopping his steps. Then, he turned around to watch the figure of Rin who had her hands on her hips.

"It's not that", the man looked sad a moment. "I made a...", Rin's hand stopped him from talk. She was pointing to the sky with a confused face.

Kakashi eyebrow rose and watched to the sky without seeing nothing. But when he tried to turn his head to another side he saw it. A ball of fire, that appeared to be a comet was flying over Konoha in direction to the forest.

The man, with his covered face stood there, not knowing what to do. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder that was like a electric pulse for him.

"We have to find what that thing is", Rin said worried for Konoha. Nodding, the leader of the anbus darted himself to the forest followed closely by his fiancee.

* * *

"What's that?", Kakashi asked looking to what appeared to be a metal container that crashed before on the ground. His body was covered behind a tree and Rin was next to him. Her face covered totally by a cat mask.

Coincidentally, they were on Konoha's training ground. The three wood pillars were near there, right where Hiruzen Sarutobi bound his disciple Jiraiya to the pillar of the middle for failing getting a bell before the time ran out. So many memories for Kakashi training with his sensei Naori Uchiha, a beautiful Uchiha who got married with her own student: Obito Uchiha. But that didn't matter this time, the only important to Kakashi was that thing in front of them.

Pulling outside her katana, she get Kakashi look's. "I'll go to check out", she said with tension on her voice. Kakashi didn't had time to complain or stop her, she was already walking to the crash site.

Walking slowly and with her weapon ready for any attack, she approached the strange thing. When she reached it, the vessel opened itself startling the young woman for a second. But when she saw what was inside she felt her heart dropped and, under her mask, a cute smile appeared.

Kakashi blinked two seconds as he saw that Rin was dropping her mask and she was trying to grab something with her hands, "Hey! don't do that! it could be a trap!". Seeing that his warning wasn't successful, he cursed under his breath and slowly approached the motionless woman. When he was just behind, the woman recovered her stand with something in her arms.

"Shh", she whispered slowly turning around. "You'll wake him", getting a full view of what was on Rin's arms his heart stopped for the surprise. It was a blond baby, with spiky hair and blue eyes thing he noticed later. But the most cute thing for Rin was a few whisker marks on his face.

The baby wore a little blue shirt with a strange symbol on his chest. Nothing that they had seen before. He had orange pants but he had nothing covering his feets.

"What the hell!? a baby coming from the sky!?", Kakashi shouted confused. Then, when he recieved the fist of Rin on his head and the cry of the, now awake, baby he regretted his scream.

Rin tried to calm the blond boy smiling to him, and she was successful: the baby immediately stopped crying and tried to reach her face with his little hands as he made strange, _cute, _sounds with his mouth. Rin giggled at the little's tenderness, it was certainly a beautiful baby. Kakashi, feeling scared was going to say something, but then the baby looked at him and said something he would never forget.

"Daddy?", of course that wasn't good pronounced by the baby, but it caused Rin to answer an "aww" and kissed the boy on the head smiling. Kakashi blinked with emotion, he always wanted to hear those words.

He shook his head after a second, it must be dangerous to conserve this baby but... "Kakashi-kun, i think we must take care of him", Rin said kissing the boy's little head again.

"I don't agree with...", he began to talk but Rin was walking out there with the baby on her arms.

Giggling, she talked one more time before heading to their house, "Naruto will be his name".

"Can we talk about this?", Kakashi asked hoping that his fiancee listened to him but she was gone. Sighing, he looked back to the vessel. If Rin and him wanted to take care of "Naruto" he will have to take that thing and hide it in his house.

Just to be sure that no anbu would find it.

* * *

"Tousan, i want to fight!", Kakashi sighed annoyed. His son never allowed him to finish his book, even if they had training today.

As he saw the puppie's eyes that Naruto had on his face he smiled under his mask. His son always managed to convince him, "Okay Naruto. But Hinata won't fight you. So, i'll call Sasuke to fight with you". Naruto nodded convinced, Hinata was strong but he always wanted to kick Sasuke's ass. So, he took that as a good oportunity for finally defeat the Uchiha right there.

If it was necessary, he will use the Sennin mode to boost his power.

Looking back at Hinata and Sasuke. They were training taijutsu with two trees, Hinata used her Junken and Byakugan and it wasn't causing too much external damage to it. But internally, well... it was completely destroyed and it was about to fall.

On the other side, Sasuke used the legendary Uchiha's taijutsu and was hitting the tree with great speed and strenght. But he was holding back a lot to don't destroy it.

"Sasuke, Hinata! come here!", Kakashi said waving his hand to the Uchiha. With his usual emo face, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kakashi and Naruto. Hinata, as she heard that, ran quickly and stood next to Sasuke. Then like always, she blushed deeply as she saw Naruto was looking at her.

"What do you want?", he asked with his hands in his pockets and his face looking to the ground.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and nodded before he explained, "You will fight against Naruto". Sasuke smiled for the first day of the day, startling the team a bit.

"Hm, whatever", he answered trying to get Naruto angry. But this time the blond smiled excited for the fight as they stood in front of each other.

That didn't surprised Sasuke at all, however he was looking foward to beat Hatake's son again.

"Okay", Kakashi sighed worried that Naruto lose again. "You won't be using Ninjutsu, only Taijutsu", both nodded convinced. Sasuke knew that using his sharingan was allowed but he hoped that he didn't have to use it against Naruto Hatake. Looking at the two oponents and then to Hinata who was standing to his side he smiled to himself, "Begin"

In a second, Naruto and Sasuke were in a fierce battle of Taijutsu. Their hits were so strong and quick that even Kakashi and Hinata with her byakugan had trouble to follow.

The blond striked repeatedly with more speed in every attack, and Sasuke began to find it difficult to block Naruto's kicks and fist. Taking a quick desition, he activated his sharingan which gave him the total advantage. Naruto didn't said anything, he knew that the Kekkei genkai was allowed. _But he hadn't have one_.

Naruto began to retreat back as Sasuke's Taijutsu increased its speed and power, and he couldn't even do a scratch to him without using the Sennin mode. But the Kage Bunshin was a ninjutsu, and he couldn't retreat a moment to gather energy for it. So, he would have to use his own chakra for it.

Thinking that he couldn't afford to lose again, he used all of his chakra on his legs and arms. Thing, that gave him a momentary advantage and even could hit Sasuke's face twice, but the sharingan was formidable. And in no time he was recieving hits to many sites of his body, and some of them made him cough.

Giving Naruto a final blow in his face and throwing him to the ground, he smiled deactivating his sharingan and then he approached without any fear. Naruto was defeated again.

"So dobe, do you really think that you can defeat me?. Maybe you stand a better chance with ninjutsu and Sennin mode but not with Taijutsu against me", he said smirking at the sight of the defeated dobe sitting on the ground.

Hinata, seeing that Naruto was defeated, tried to approach him to comfort her crush. But Kakashi stopped her with his hand and shook his head, "it doesn't over yet until he quit".

Naruto was really angry with himself and, of course, with Sasuke Uchiha. The dark-haired boy always surpassed him in the Academy, and he thought that would be over when they graduated and formed Team Seven. But he was wrong, even in sometimes that he thought he was strong Sasuke was more. He always defeated him whenever he wanted to fight with him.

Only in Ninjutsu Naruto were stronger, and he managed once to defeat him with his wind and fire jutsus. But Sasuke had a larger count of victories and it didn't mattered much to him.

But this time he won't give up. He will use all of his power to finally beat Sasuke.

"Teme", the blond said as he stood up surprising Sasuke and Hinata a lot. "I think i actually gonna kick your ass", Naruto said without any smile on his face. He only had the fire of will on his eyes and the Uchiha noticed that change.

"Baka! you'll be dead before...!", there are no words to describe the surprise of Kakashi and Hinata and, of course, Sasuke.

Naruto had cut his talk with a incredible blow to Sasuke's stomach, with his new strength, he threw the Uchiha to a tree totally breaking it.

Standing up and coughing some blood, Sasuke looked in awe to Naruto's power. The blond boy was looking his hands as they were strange, "Wow!, i'm like Tsunade-baachan!".

Kakashi blinked twice and stared at his adopted son. Hinata's cheeks were totally red with the surprise and impression of his strenght. Still, his words was true: he had the same strenght that Tsunade without using chakra on his fist, maybe he was even more powerfull.

Growling, Sasuke activated the sharingan again and used his full speed darting to Naruto who was still loking to his fists. Punching him directly on his face with all of his strenght, but without chakra, the Uchiha thought that will be his victory. _How wrong he was._

"Oh! teme!, i actually felt that some insect bite my cheek", the blond said trying to sound amazing. And it sounded pretty incredible to the team, Naruto recieving a fist and it didn't send him away? nor even hurted?.

_'Amazing!, but how he managed to get that strenght in only a few minutes?. It doesn't make sense, unless... oh shit'_, Kakashi thought making some seals with his hands.

Ignoring the fact that his father was about to use a ninjutsu, Naruto smirked at Sasuke who was standing with shock in his face. "Now's my turn", Naruto whispered and disappeared from the sight of Sasuke with the speed of light.

The Uchiha, still recovering from his shock, began to look in all directions for his opponent. But, Naruto had forgotten the sharingan and when he appeared behind Sasuke already had a Chidori on his right hand darting at Naruto's stomach with similar speed that the blond used before.

"That's cheating!", he screamed knewing that he couldn't avoid the attack without using any jutsu. While all passed in slow motion, he made a quick rasengan on his hand with the obvious intention of killing the Uchiha. But he or Sasuke never attacked the other because Kakashi stopped them immediately.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!", in a second the ninken appeared and bitted Naruto and Sasuke and stopped their movements. Trapped like that, their best techniques disappeared from their hands.

Naruto tried to remove the dogs but they only bited harder. Then with an angry expression on his face, he turned to watch Kakashi, "Why Tousan!?"

"Later", he answered and looked at Hinata who was still shocked. "You and Sasuke can go to home. We've finished here", nodding she approached Kakashi and looked at him and then to Naruto. Sasuke find her worrying for Naruto pretty stupid, _he was jealous that she was looking at Naruto and not to him._

The Ninken turned to Kakashi without releasing both ninjas. But, with a nod of Kakashi they disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

Naruto gently rubbed his fists before looking back at Sasuke who, obviously, was now leaving with hurry. Hinata blushed with a confused look of Naruto and gave them a bow before running behind the Uchiha.

"Tousan? why you stopped the fight?", he asked again totally confused. He was going to win!.

Kakashi only sighed and looked at his son.

"I've something to show you. I think you're ready"

* * *

"Nisan! let's fight!", Naruto smiled at his little brother. It wasn't like him, he had brown hair and black eyes and a fox grin. But still it was a year younger than him and they almost had the same height.

Kakashi shook his head to his younger son, obviously dissapointing him. "Sorry Takeshi, but tousan has something to talk with me", Naruto said hoping that his stepbrother understood the idea of "privacy" that Naruto was asking for.

"Great! can i stay here too?", Naruto looked at Kakashi who shook his head again. His son wasn't ready to it.

Just in that time, Rin appeared with an apron over her regular clothes. Kakashi was still wearing his jounin clothes. She hadn't changed sixteen years, her face was still young and she was beautiful like always.

She looked at Naruto and smiled softly to him before turning to Takeshi, "Can you go to buy me some things?, it's for dinner". Takeshi made a pout and nodded unconvinced, he didn't liked the idea of get out of his house without hear the conversation. But soon he realized that it must had to be some stupid thing and darted out of the house.

Naruto sighed worried, he wasn't stupid. He can guess what question they would ask him. And he will not lie to his parents. He was really concerned for it.

"Do you had feel strange around this days?", Kakashi asked hoping the answer would be no and they will continue their happy lives.

"Actually yes", he answered confused. Naruto began to remember what happened to him a few days ago, "i've the feeling that something with my body isn't right. Sometimes i can see through walls, melt things only with looking at them, run faster than before without using chakra and even get the same strenght that Tsunade"

Rin looked to Kakashi and they nodded at unison. The time had came.

Motioning him to go with them, they left the inside of the house and walked to the backyard. Kakashi made a few hand sings and a scroll appeared in the ground.

"Naruto, this isn't a coincidence. That things are happening to you for a reason", Rin said putting a hand on his shoulder. Then she hugged him tightly, "No matter what you see, you'll be always our son", Rin whispered to his ear. Naruto didn't knew what she had that behavior right now, he had already now that he wasn't their true child but still it was pretty rare.

She looked at her first son, he had changed a lot since that day. He was taller of course, but he still had his spiky blond hair of his and the marks on his face. Right now, he was wearing a black T-Shirt along with blue pants and the Nohara's white necklace. She didn't know how he would react when he found the true behind his changes, but she wasn't ready to be hated. She loved him and Takeshi with all of her heart.

As she heard the sound of the scroll she gently pulled him away and walked to Kakashi's side. Naruto eyebrow rose surprised, but he didn't get the point. I mean, what was that thing anyway?.

Kakashi sighed worried by the look of his son's face, he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking. "Naruto, you came to our lives in... this", he said placing a hand on the vessel.

Naruto smiled confused and then looked at his parents, "That's joke right?". He asked trying to laugh but when he recognized the serious looks in Kakashi and Rin's faces he knew that it wasn't a joke, "But... how?"

"We don't know. You had been inside there when we found you", Rin explained just in the time that Naruto approached the vessel and began to look to its interior.

It was pretty small, just for a baby to fit in. And inside there was an old blanket, a black box with a strange symbol and what appeared to be a black plate with a drawing on it. Feeling himself pretty interested on the last thing, he grabbed it and watched more carefully.

For a second nothing happened, but then the strange drawing began to move on the plate and stopped forming the strange symbol that the black box had.

**(A/N again, look the cover image of this fic. That's the symbol)**

Then, he found himself in another place. A strange but familiar place that startled the boy immediately, he looked in all directions and found that it was a strange house. He appeared to be in the main hall, because it had a large couch, a big table with many chairs around it and a stair he guessed that it drove to the second floor.

But, what caught his full atention was a big window that connected the house with the outside. Looking trough for him place, as he guessed he can't move, he watched a different world with strange things flying in the sky, a red sun and many strange buildings so big that the Hokage mountain was a normal person compared to them.

Still, he was admiring them when two persons appeared in front of him. A few meters away to be exact. One of them was a blond man, with sightly different hair than his and his same blue eyes. He wore a strange black and white t-shirt with the symbol that he had seen before, along with grey pants and white shoes.

The woman was quite different to the blond man, but still she had long red hair and a similar face that Naruto. Along with a sad smile and similar clothes that the man.

Naruto looked at them shocked, and it wasn't for staying in a different place with strange persons in front of him smiling. The fact was, that they were pretty familiar to him.

"Hello son. I'm glad that you found this record"

* * *

So there's is all for now. I know it was pretty boring but give me a chance, this is my first fanfic here on the site and i really hope that this would get a little interest from the readers.

I know there are some things misplaced, but i did it for a reason. And i think i'll be explaining some things the next chapter.

**For those who didn't know or didn't notice, the real parents of Naruto or "Jin-Ran" are Min-ran and Kushi Na-Tor. For more details check the beginning.**

Reviews will be great for me and it will motivate me to update faster. Still, i want to know what my readers think about this chapter. It sucked? it didn't had any emotion the fight between Sasuke and Naruto? (that was because the important fact was that Naruto get to the Young Justice dimension), i had been too rush? (maybe i had hehe).

So, stay tuned for the next chapter.** A short spoiler: **Naruto will learn english (since he speaks japanese) and he will be meeting with Batman, Robin and then Superman, Supergirl and the Kents.


	2. I'm Batman

Well hello to everybody! i'm glad to be back with a quick update (and a long chapter). Still, i'm not really glad with this chapter since i think it's a bit rushed. Anyway, i hope that i don't disappoint anybody with this chapter and i hope that you can enjoy this too.

**I'm really REALLY glad with the amount of Favorites, Followers and Reviews that my first chapter had. I promise that the next chapters will be interesting. And i want to thank the advices and words of the readers with some answers to some reviews that i thought they were important to explain for this story.**

**YamiNaruto and evil-pain: **I already answered by PM, but i answer you here too. Hinato will not be a part of my harem, since i meant this story would be a Young Justice girls harem.

**Crazykiller2606: **Naruto is sixteen years old my friend.

**FinalKingdomHearts: **I won't lie to you, i completely forgot about the Hokage. But in this chapter i included her.

**NyaNyaKittyFace and CHAOSoftheWORLDS: **Well, Naruto don't have the Kyuubi. But i have plans to protect him with his own chakra. I will reveal that in the next chapter.

**Jebest4781: **Thanks man, and i will give you a surprise: Galatea will be in the harem. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**snowboarder292011: **At the end of this chapter i will anounce the girls that will be in the harem.

And thanks to the others who reviewed, favorited and followed my first story!

**Another thing: i think some readers will be disappointed with this chapter, since i think i made some bad desitions. Still, i hope that you can like this although. **

**In the final autor note, i will explain some desitions of why i did this chapter in that way. You'll understand when you read.**

Well, enough blah blah and let's get to the second chapter.

**Chapter two : I'm Batman**

The office was a complete disaster. Scrambled papers on the desk, reports destroyed with its sheets severed in some areas of the place, six bottles of sake shattered on the floor and a glass half empty that miraculously had managed to stay next to the sleeping figure.

"Hokage-sama! Naruto is gone!", Kakashi and Rin screamed at the same time as they entered the office. Looking to the desk, they found the Hokage lying on it.

There she was, apparently totally drunken and sleeping calmly. _'That's why i never accepted this job. This is just another day in the office for her'_, Kakashi thought sighing a moment. But as he remembered their problem, Kakashi recovered his worried face.

Without waiting any second more, Rin began to walk to the desk but she was stopped by Kakashi's hand on her shoulder. She turned annoyed for the interruption.

"What?. We mustn't waste...!", Kakashi shook his head worried for something. Rin was about to complain, but he pointed to "Tsunade".

"Look", was all that he said before she turned to Tsunade. But she didn't get the point, what was Kakashi talking again?. "She never uses that hat", he said refering to the Hokage hat. "Besides, when she's drunk she always snore", he whispered in a very low voice. Then, she blinked surprised.

Was Kakashi saying that she wasn't Tsunade?, the woman in the desk was another person with a transformation jutsu perhaps?. Because, although she didn't like to mention it, her big tits were firmed against the table. That, of course, could be a transformation jutsu as well as her blond hair. But that wasn't possible, the Hokage was always guarded by Anbus. It was impossible to reach her without the whole village knew it.

In any case, she couldn't see her very well, because the office was really dark.

Rin then looked that the windows were covered by dark curtains that the Hokage never used before and, in the center, they had the kanji "Ne" which meant "Root". Taking only two seconds to recognize the kanji, she looked back at Kakashi startled.

Kakashi took a deep breath preparing for the inminent fight and then he talked, "We know that you aren't Tsunade-sama". He said with tension on his voice , worried more and more with every second that he was wasting in that office.

Rin and her husband looked to the woman with a kunai in their hands, ready for anything. But then, almost in that second, the person raised her head to watch the confused faces of the ex-anbus.

Then, Rin realized that Kakashi's words were true. The person was exactly as Tsunade, but she didn't had any signs of had been drinking alcohol in her face like red and watery eyes or sleepy face. It was obvious that the bottles on the ground and the glass on the table were a distraction for them.

"Who are you!?", Rin Nohara screamed with fear. She was a good friend of Tsunade Senju, and thinking that the person on the desk harmed the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage was adding another preocupation to her.

As soon as the person heard that, a devilish smile appeared on her lips. Then, with a whirl of smoke, the person revealed his true self. Kakashi wasn't surprised, he already guessed who it was. But Rin, well, she was totally scared.

After that momentary shock, she clenched with her hand the kunai with anger. "Well done Kakashi. You're really smart, it's a shame you left the anbu. I think we wouldn't be in this situation", his voice was deep and masculine but old too. Rin and her husband couldn't help but feel worried, in front of them was the leader of Root.

"Danzo Shimura", Kakashi said and his body began to tremble after that. It was rare, Kakashi was a bit scared, true. But his body never trembled for nothing, nor even in death situations, "I'd have to supose that you're the Hokage now?". Danzo laughed softly with arrogance, Kakashi was smart.

But it wasn't too difficult for Hatake to notice that, because Danzo had the Hokage hat on his head and he was sitting in the chair of the Godaime **(duh for danzo)**. "I am the Rokudaime Hokage now. Tsunade wasn't too difficult to capture, she's an old bitch after all", as soon as he said "bitch" Rin's kunai was already on the air in direction to his head. But just tilting his head lightly to the side, he avoided the weapon. "Don't do that, you'll be run out of chakra more soon", now if Hatake was a bit scared before right in that second he was totally afraid.

He turned his head and looked with his eyes widened as Rin was panting with the effort. _'Shit!, we're running out of options!'_, he thought saving his kunai in his bag. Then, he realized that his body trembled before because of the suddenly lost of chakra.

Kakashi calmed himself, he wouldn't die without knowing what was happening. "I see. You placed a few anbus outside to absorb our chakra to weaken us, and then kill us. Am I wrong?", Danzo smile lost in that second. If he thought before that Kakashi was smart, now he thought that he was a genius.

"I'm impressed. Still, i don't want to kill you yet. Some friend of mine wants to ask you a few questions about Naru...", Rin stopped the man with a angry scream. But when she tried to attack him, she felt her two arms were grabbed from behind.

Unfortunately, she didn't had any strenght left to fight back. But Kakashi had a little chakra left, so he made a few hands signals trying to use all of his chakra on his Raikiri, but when he was on the Hare seal he felt his arms were grabbed with great strenght.

He tried to free himself of the hold or even use a replacement jutsu, but his little chakra was being absorbed and he was nearly on zero. So, as Rin noticed that Kakashi was grabbed too she fainted in there with the real feeling that she failed to his stepson. She didn't protected him, although he wasn't anymore there.

"Well Kakashi, if you answer this simple question i'd let your wife go", Danzo said without any expression in his face.

Hatake laughed loudly for two seconds, he knew that he was lying. It was really so stupid?, "I'm not an idiot Danzo!, i won't say anything!".

"Hm", Danzo said without any surprise. Then, he nodded to an anbu who was behind Rin. The anbu made a quick bow and then he pulled out a kunai and stabbed it in her right shoulder, obviously as a warning. "Now, I advise you to choose your words carefully". Of course that the woman didn't feel nothing, _she was fainted already._

Kakashi growled angrily, looking at the blood that was falling out of her shoulder. Then, he realized that if he didn't said the truth, his wife would be dead. Danzo was really capable of doing that atrocity. Still, Naruto was safe no matter what he said, "Where's Naruto?".

He was expecting that question, but Danzo wouldn't like the answer that Kakashi had. "He disappeared a few minutes ago", Kakashi answered looking closely the face of Danzo. For his surprise, the old man just looked at him calmly. "So", he began ignoring the face of Danzo who was asking for an explanation. "What happened to...?"

"Tsunade?", the old man cut the sentence of Kakashi. Although, Kakashi was feeling that his eyes were beginning to close due to the drain of chakra, "My new friend helped me with her. She already told me everything about Naruto's rare... abilities", he whispered the last part with tension on his voice.

Now, two things were bothering Kakashi. First, if it was true that Tsunade had been captured, Danzo's new friend must be very powerful. Second, if she told him about Naruto then, he already knew that he came for the space._ 'Shit!, only Tsunade apart from Rin and i knew this!'_, he thought really worried.

"Listen, do you think that you can trap us forever?. I'm sure that my son had already informed the anbus from our capture. I've placed a jutsu on...", he stopped seeing Danzo's laugh.

The old man laughed too loudly, that send shivers of terror in Kakashi's tired body. That just worked to gain more conscience and to stop the incoming faint, _for now_. Then, after three seconds of maniacal laugh Danzo smirked at Hatake, "Do you really thought that Takeshi would save you?. I'm starting to think that you're stupid and not so intelligent as i thought". Kakashi growled for the second time, that only meant that Danzo already captured his son.

"What do you want Danzo?", the man asked really tired of this situation. He actually wanted to met the man who helped Shimura.

The leader of the root looked serious again, as he intended to put Kakashi in desperation. "Where did Naruto go?", he rephrased his question again thinking in the previous answer of Kakashi.

"I don't know", he said feeling his arms shaking with the force of the hands of the anbus. Danzo was going to ask again, but then he noticed that Kakashi was going to talk again so he remained in silence. "When i showed him where did he came to us, i think he accidentaly touched something inside and he disappeared along with the metal container".

Danzo's face seemed to had darkened a bit, as Kakashi noticed that anger was on it. Soon, he made a signal to one of the anbus grabbing Hatake. Then, the anbu used his free hand and punched hard Kakashi's stomach making him cough some blood.

"Do you think i'm stupid Hatake!?", Danzo screamed with anger. "If you lie again i...!"

Soon, Kakashi was surprised that the old man stopped his talk. But when he felt the sound of a few steps coming from the door he understood. _'He arrived finally'_, he thought trying to smile and to don't faint of tireness. Although, his chakra was almost on zero he felt that it wasn't absorbed any more.

He kept his face lowered, waiting for the time that the "man" stops himself for walking. And that happened a few seconds after, "He's telling the truth". The man's voice was deep, like a man of business.

Hatake raised his head and looked at the figure of the man. He was tall, completely bald and wore a strange but elegant attire. **(A/N if you want to know how it was, it was composed of a white shirt, a black jacket over the shirt with a red tie, black pants and shoes of the same color).**

"I see. Well Kakashi, i'll interrogate you and Rin later since i've matters to attend. For now, try to rest", he said laughing after the final part. But he stopped as he saw that Hatake was shocked by the look of his new "benefactor" as Danzo called him.

Then, nodding to the anbus, they pulled Hatake and the unconcious woman out of the office leaving both men alone.

Danzo stood up from his chair and walked to the covered windows, a little sunlight filtered through the spaces that they couldn't cover. It was dusk, but the night was coming slowly. "Sorry about the mess. Tsunade-hime could be a disaster some times", Danzo apologized to the man. He didn't used to apologize to nobody but that man was important.

"It doesn't matter", the man answered with a grimace of disgust on his face. "I know that you have some questions. And i promised to tell you everything today. But first, i'd like to wait for my informant to arrive"

Danzo answered with a loud "hm" of curiosity before asking something that was on his mind a long ago, "How did you get to this dimension?".

"I guess that can't wait...", the man sighed tired. He had a lot of work in the office that day, "A few weeks ago, my company managed to build a dimensional control device, which allowed me to travel here. Of course, we rely on Kryptonian technology that a spy managed to steal from STAR labs. Well, more precisely, it was from the vessel of Superman".

Shimura looked confused to the business man, not understanding any word from him. Well, Danzo understood his talk because he was speaking in the same lenguage. But he had a lot of questions like, "Who is Superman?.

The man was going to answer, but suddenly a dark presence appeared in the office. Both men turned around to find the informant standing in the door.

"Welcome, i'm glad you came", the informant looked at Danzo and then to the other man without any expression his face. Just indifference.

"Luthor, i want my reward", Luthor sighed dissapointed. His new informant was very good, but still he asked for something really... impossible outside that dimension. But it wasn't impossible in his.

Turning around, he watched Danzo who was now looking at the informant. "And you'll have it Sasuke. I'll give you the power to kill Itachi and to defeat Naruto and the Justice League. But first, tell him what you know about Naruto"

The informant, who was Sasuke Uchiha, nodded smirking. Then his smile disappeared as he looked at Danzo, "Naruto is an alien. A true kryptonian"

Danzo stood there not knowing how to react. He already knew that Naruto came from the space but, what was a kryptonian anyway?.

"Interesting, but that doesn't tell me anything", the Rokudaime said annoyed for not knowing nothing. Taking a deep breath he continued, "First, i want to know why Sasuke Uchiha is your informant. And second, what is a kryptonian?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes really pissed with the old man. But Luthor instead, just smiled. "It's a long story Danzo, and it would take some time to tell you", he explained hoping that the old man say "tell me the story later" and he and Sasuke can leave the place.

But Danzo was an old man, a very annoying old man. "Then, sit down and begin. I've the whole night free"

* * *

"Hello son. I'm glad that you found this record", the blond man began to talk.

Although Naruto didn't understand him, he recognized that his voice was really familiar. He listened him in silence for a few seconds, but then the man stopped suddenly.

"Hi?", the blond boy asked trying to communicate with them. But as soon as they didn't react he found that maybe they couldn't understand him.

Then, the red-haired woman spoke. She talked with the same language that her husband, but her voice sounded sad and her face had a soft smile. She pointed to the window, where the strange world was. Naruto understood that she was talking about that. But after, the words didn't make sense for him.

Even if Naruto couldn't understand anything he heard, just looked at both. The woman was very much like him but she had a beautiful red long hair that the boy admired. The man, however, had a different haircut that Naruto but both hairs were identical apart from their blue eyes.

It was true that they were speaking another language, but just listening to them talk filled him with such a familiar and pleasant sensation that seemed that he was in front of his real parents.

But soon, the talk was over. Both persons stood there looking exactly at his eyes as if they were really there, but when he tried to touch them his hand went through the woman's body who continued looking at him with a sad smile.

Although, that was over too. The woman spoke first and then the man followed her with one final sentence. Then, the room vanished and Naruto was going again to his home.

* * *

"Wow!", he said smiling with his eyes closed. That was really strange, but he would have to explain his stepparents what he found out. "You aren't going to believe what... what?", Naruto suddenly opened his eyes realizing that he wasn't on the backyard of his home.

Looking the place really confused he found himself in a dark alley, with strange stairs that led to closed windows and a fence behind him. In front, the sun was hidden behind to what appeared to be a huge building.

Still confused, he tried to use his x-ray vision to look for any signs of Konoha. Luckily, he managed to activate it and he looked through the walls of the buildings and saw people pretty normal, with some strange devices but the homes were common at least.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked further through them and what he saw froze his heart for a second: giant buildings, stores with strange symbols and a different lenguage and what appeared to be some kind of metal with different colors and shapes moving on the roads as if it was by magic.

Naruto tried to breath deep as he closed his eyes. _'Relax, Konoha must be somewhere. I need to ask directions to someone'_, he thought and then he looked at the vessel. Someway, the container managed to stay with him.

_'Well, i don't want anybody finds it. I'd better save it in one scroll'_, that was the first advice that Kakashi gave him. "Always keep your things saved in a scroll", that was what he always said to Naruto when he or Takeshi lost some thing. At first he found it pretty ridiculous, but now... it was quite useful.

Naruto deployed one of his scrolls and made some hand seals. Then, the vessel disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

_'Good, now i need to find some answers'_

With that he left the alley and began to walk through the now dark city. Naruto took notice of all the buildings and the persons who walked without looking at him; well, some girl blushed when she saw him but he only chuckled and continued. It was a luck that he was wearing his usual clothes, that seemed common to the people who looked at him for an instant.

**(A/N if you don't remember what clothes he wore, they were a dark t-shirt, blue pants and the Nohara's family white necklace)**

He continued his walk with no hurry. His hands poking in his pockets and his head looking to every direction he could to find something familiar. But still don't use.

_'Maybe i'll have to use some chakra from sennin mode to...'_, he stopped his thoughts as his ear twitched itself for the familiar sound of a scream.

Recognizing that someone was in danger he run with all of his speed to the place, where the scream came from. It only sounded one more time, but the blond arrived after a few seconds to a more darker and poor area of the city. There it wasn't much light, and it seemed to be the worst part of the town.

Naruto then noticed that he traveled a great distance only in a few seconds. He was faster than before, and he didn't used any chakra on his legs to boost his speed. Maybe... he shook his head, someone was in danger and he couldn't think in something else.

Looking everywhere he didn't found anything. But again he used his x-ray vision to look through the walls of the buildings. In a moment, he find a dark alley with many men surrouding what appeared to be a naked woman. And, one of them, seemed to want rape that woman.

Gritting his teeth, he ran to the alley and placed himself behind the man who had his pennis almost near the entrance of the victim. She was totally naked, and had her ass in front of the man. Her hands tied to her back, preventing her for any movement and her mouth covered by a tape to keep her quiet during the raping. _Monsters, that was they were._

As soon as the others saw the boy standing there they began to scream and directed what appeared to be weapons to the body of the boy, screaming something in another lenguage. The man who was going to fuck the woman, turned around startled and pulled his pants up covering his erection behind it. Then, he pulled out a similar weapon that the others had and walked quickly next to his partners and pointed it to his body like the others.

After a few seconds of warnings he stood there with his arms crossed. Then, some guy walked slowly to him with an angry face.

"ANSWER US!", he screamed hitting the blond's face with his weapon. The others remained in silence as they saw that the boy scratched his cheek without any mark or damage in it.

The man who attacked Naruto looked at him a bit scared of his resistence. But then he regained his angry look and send his punch to Naruto's face again.

But, this time, he couldn't touch his cheek. For the complete shock of them, the blond dodged the punch and then sent his own fist into the criminal's stomach. His incredible strenght sent the man to the oposite wall knocking him out.

All the men looked first to their knocked partner and then back to the blond. Pointing their weapons again but now with a complete tremble on their hands they all asked something to Naruto.

"Who the hell are you!?", of course that the boy didn't understood that. But it sounded like a question, an obvious question.

Smirking as he saw that they were scared of him, he managed to say something that it had to be pretty clear no matter what language they spoke.

"Shinobi", he said loud and clear. After that, he disappeared and reappeared in front of the woman covering her with his body.

Scared and startled by that speed, one man ordered something and they begun to attack him. It was an strange attack, the weapons expelled some fire along with a small cilindrical shape of some metal that had good speed.

Although he could have dodged them, he preferred to know if they could do something to his body. They didn't seemed dangerous for his speed and ninja training. And he wasn't wrong. As soon as the attacks slammed into his chest they did so with some force, he had to admit. Still, they didn't caused any damage. It didn't even hurted. He thought it would be more difficult to fight those criminals, but now he saw that he shouldn't had to bothering to use his chakra.

They continued to attack him a few seconds more, but as they saw that the bullets only destroyed his shirt and didn't harmed him, their jaws fell nearly to the floor. Brushing invisible dust from his broken t-shirt, he smirked again. Then, he turned to the naked girl who had her watered eyes widened with the surprise.

He smiled softly and grabbed her body in a bridal style. Then, as the criminals looked in awe to the boy, he jumped without any effort to a nearby rooftop and left the blushed woman in there. Although she was naked, and he was blushing like a pervert, he knew that she was in danger. So, he jumped down to the floor again, leaving a small crater on the ground as he landed.

Naruto raised his head smiling and, without saying anything, he began to punch the shocked criminals with his fists. Even if they tried to shoot him or hit him with their fists, the blond was too quick and powerful for them. So, in a few seconds, everyone of them were stuck in the walls or were laying on the ground unconscious.

Sighing, he knew that the job wasn't done yet. Then, the blond pulled out a kunai and began to walk to them. He didn't wanted to use any chakra, it doesn't worth the effort. Instead, he was going to kill them one by one.

"That's enough", a voice said. It was deep, strong, scaring and without any fear on it. Then, a strange man jumped in front of him. And still covered by the dark of the night, he could recognize his figure. He had a strange totally black uniform along with a mask, a black cape and some really strange belts with, what Naruto supposed, a lot of weapons and tools.

Naruto looked at the man using his x-ray vision again to find out who was behind the mask. _A man_, he noticed a man behind the uniform. A man who was looking at him with surprise and curiosity.

Smiling again as he closed his eyes he tried to spoke something, "Where am i?". Naruto asked in his language. The reaction that he was waiting was that the masked-man didn't understand him. But, for his total surprise, the man answered in his language.

"In Gotham City", after that short answer, Naruto was glad that he found a person who could understand him and give him some answers to his questions. "Who are you?", this time the man asked in Japanese.

Naruto ignored the last question and smiled at the creepy black man, "I'm looking for Konoha, do you know where is?". The blond boy then, began to look in all directions for a second and then to the man who didn't said nothing.

It was really strange, the blond couldn't read his true reactions nor even with the x-ray vision. But he was really surprised when the man pulled out what appeared to be a blade of shinning metal, with the shape of a bat. "Wrong answer", he said without any anger on his voice. It only had power and his full will.

Naruto tried to say something but then the man threw his weapon to Naruto who dodged it in a second and then ran foward to hit the man who seemed to be like the others. Unfortunately for him, the man was an expert on Martial Arts, so he found himself recieving the fists of the man on his entire body. But this time was different, it really hurted because they were powerful and he had good movements on what Naruto called "Taijutsu".

He tried to hit the man, but he was really fast. Although, Naruto was more faster but the man was dodging his blows and he jumped back every time that Naruto attacked him with his fists. Still, it wasn't a total win. Feeling inside bursting with chakra and his own power he hit him twice with his fists and he sent him into the wall.

Panting with the pain, the man stood up without much effort. That boy was strong, he had to recognize his effort. And he seemed to have super strenght and invulnerability along with another hidden abilities that he wanted to discover.

"Look, i don't wanna fight you. I only want to know where is Konoha", Naruto said removing his destroyed t-shirt and tossing it to a side. Then, the man noticed the great muscles on the boy's body and realized that he trained every day or that appeared to be.

The man sighed, it seemed that the boy didn't had any bad intention after all. But appearances are deceiving and that he knew very well. If he really didn't wanted to fight, then he had to answer all his questions. "First, let me know what your name is", the man said standing in his position ready for any attack.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms over his chest, "Okay, I'm Naruto Hatake. I'm a shinobi of Konohakure no sato".

"Shinobi, a ninja?", he asked with some irony in his voice. "Konohakure" sounded like a village or something like that. In english was "the village hidden in the leaf".

Hatake nodded and sighed before asking again, "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Batman", he said still holding his deep, scaring voice that creeped Naruto.

**(A/N look in Youtube "i'm batman" and choose the first video, it is a compilation of many "i'm batman" haha. Then, listen the first one. That's the one i used for this chapter. I don't own batman or that video or Youtube hehe)**

"And i'm Robin!", a voice shouted jumping off the rooftop where Naruto left the naked woman. Again, the boy was speaking in another language so Naruto only understood that his name should be "Robin".

Landing next to Batman, Naruto noticed that it was a dark haired boy with a short hair cut and a different outfit that the man. He had the same mask on his eyes as well as the man, but his uniform was red and black in the upper side of his body and had black pants and black shoes. Robin had a yellow belt with similar weapons and tools that his partner and his cape was black in the back and yellow in the front.

After that, Robin was looking curiosly at the blond and Batman stood there obviously waiting for something to arrive. "And... why you protected them?", Naruto asked confused.

"I was going to ask you the same", Batman answered and then he pointed to the woman who was still on the rooftop. "Why do you protected her, and then wanted to kill this criminals?", he asked and this time Robin looked at him serious. Although Robin couldn't talk Japanese he did understand Batman question even if he talked in Naruto's language.

Naruto didn't thought the answer much time, it was his duty after all. "I told you before, i'm a ninja. I have to protect the civilians from any threat, even if they aren't from my village. And if i let this criminals live, they will attack again". Robin looked at Batman for an explanation and he translated all what the blond said.

Then, Batman nodded in agreement with him. But before he could explain the thing of "don't kill people no matter how bad they were", an strange sound covered the streets. It was like a siren, a loud and annoying siren. _Of course Batman and Robin already knew that it was the police._

Nodding at Robin, both pointed a similar weapon that the criminals had to the rooftop and fired them. Then, a strange cable grabbed it and pulled them up. Naruto recognized that sound wasn't anything good for them and, of course, for him. So, with a powerful jump, he landed on the rooftop finding that woman was already free and had a big coat covering her body.

When she saw him she whispered something with a smile and a deep blush and Naruto nodded but then he looked for Batman and Robin and he found them running to another building. Waving his hand to the woman, he chased them to find more answers.

* * *

"Batman, he followed us here", Robin said stopping with Batman in front of one of the secret entrances of the batcave.

The man then looked at Naruto who was right behind them with his arms crossed over his naked torso. Then, he sighed and the scan of the door recognized him and opened the door. He made a signal to the blond boy and he followed both heroes through the entrance, "I allowed him. I need to find his true abilities and if he is dangerous for the society"

Robin narrowed his eyes as they walked, Batman never let anyone except him and Alfred enter the batcave _nor even Superman_. And now he let what can be a disguised enemy entering that place without much thought. What the hell was going on?

"I don't understand why...", the man shook his head and talked loud. Because if he talked in english, Naruto will not be able to understand him for now.

He looked back at the blond who was looking surprised the caves that led to the batcave. "I think he is a...", he whispered the last part just to be sure that the boy couldn't understand him.

Robin widened his eyes as he heard the last word, then he nodded at Batman smiling. If that was true...

_But Batman's true reason to let a stranger enter the batcave was another._

They continued to walk in silence and soon they reached the batcave. Naruto looked in awe to the giant place built underground.

"This way", Batman talked in Japanese again snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. The blond smiled and nodded as they reached what appeared to be a computer but more sofisticated.

Batman began to write some things in the computer while Robin left his belt on a table and sat with his hands around his neck. Naruto, using that moment, look that the entire cave was natural and Batman should had found it a long time ago. Of course, he was starting to think that the place was very creepy, but the man and Robin seemed to be good persons. Strange, but good persons.

"Well Naruto, I want to test you with something", Naruto nodded a bit annoyed but he promised himself that he would have his answers after that. "Robin, give me that metal", Batman said in english as he pointed to a bar of metal that was next to the boy. Robin grabbed it with one hand and threw it to his partner as he smiled excited. "Try to burn this with your eyes", that petition was like Batman already knew the undeveloped abilities of Hatake.

He nodded in resignation and then focused his sight on the bar that the man was holding in front of him. After a few seconds nothing happened, but when Batman and Robin were going to give up two red beams emerged from Naruto's blue eyes and melted the half of the bar. Then, he blinked and sighed. That always gave him a little headache.

The man looked at Robin who was looking in awe to Naruto. Then, he nodded to him and Robin smiled excited. "A kryptonian! right in front of my eyes! cool!", although he said that in english the blond boy smiled too. It seemed that having that powers was a good thing for them.

Even if it were some other test that he could do to the boy like exposing him to kryptonite those can wait, for now it was pretty obvious that the boy was a kryptonian for his abilities, powers and unnatural muscle for a teen. Batman sighed relieved, with that he could call his friend to tell him about the blond. But first, the boy should have to learn english. Clark Kent didn't spoke Japanese.

And if it was something planned for the destiny itself, Alfred appeared in the batcave walking with a tray with two cups of tea on it. The old man looked at Batman and Robin and began to approach them, but then he looked to Naruto and froze a second.

Shaking his head, he seemed really surprised. "Alfred, he's Naruto Hatake. He will be my guest for a few days until he learnt some english", the old man nodded and made a bow to Naruto placing the tray on the computer's desk.

"It's a pleasure sir", he said and Naruto nodded confused since he didn't understood that. Batman then approached Alfred and ordered him to show Naruto the library where he can learnt english. "Follow me young man", Alfred asked politely pointing the elevator. Naruto looked to Batman and the man sighed.

"He will show you the library. There you can learn some english", he explained and Naruto's confused face seemed to lit up.

Grinning he gave Batman a loud "Arigato!" before walking with Alfred to the mansion.

Robin, watched Naruto until he left and approached Batman. "When are you going to call Superman?", Robin asked with excitement in his voice. It was really great that a kryptonian was going to live in the mansion for a few days. And it wasn't for sympathy, actually the boy wanted to fight a real kryptonian for practice and Batman was desiring that too.

That will be a good challenge.

"I don't know. But don't get too excited with it. Still we must test his body with kryptonite, then i'll call Superman"

* * *

Four days had passed since the night that Naruto came. In all those days, Naruto found out that Konoha didn't existed in that dimension and that Batman asked all the time how he arrived Gotham City. The blond told him the entire story over and over again, but he didn't told him where the vessel was. He said only that the vessel remained in his dimension. But, what he didn't knew what that Batman was a genius, a detective. And he already knew that he was lying, still Naruto didn't unsealed the vessel from his scroll nor even if he was really anxious to understand what the persons of the device said before. Not yet.

For more surprising that it sounded, the blond actually had learnt english in three days with the help of the Kage Bunshin and Alfred. Who, when the computer didn't translated the pronunciation right, teached him how to say the words correctly. Still he, Batman and Robin were really surprised when the boy managed to make a lot of copies of himself to study. Batman explained that maybe in his dimension he learned some skill similar to the magic.

With Robin, he finally managed to understand him and they always were fighting each other proving who was the best fighter. Still, Robin didn't talked anything about his previous life because Batman told him to don't do that even if he was a guest. Still, both boys had improved a lot under their fights. And Naruto strenght and speed was growing more and more.

Still, when Gotham was in danger, Batman and Robin left the mansion and ran to save the day. Obviously, in those moments, Naruto was really bored but he entertained himself fighting against his clones and activating his sennin mode to practice some Toad Taijutsu.

That day, Naruto and Robin were walking to the training area for practicing.

"So, can you fly?", the dark-haired boy asked surprising the blond a bit.

With a confused look, he crossed his hands behind his neck. "Fly?, of course that nobody can fly. Only the Tsuchikage, but it was a real difficult technique if you ask me", Robin smiled and sighed worried. The explanation will be a lot harder than he thought.

"Listen man, i don't know who that "Tskage" is...", Naruto interrupted him with the correct pronunciation of the word "Tsuchikage". "Yeah. Well, what i mean is that you are an alien. A kryptonian", the blond narrowed his eyes confused. That didn't explained much.

Stopping suddenly in the main hall, he turned to watch Robin. "A few days ago i found that i came from the space in a vessel. A few days ago i awakened super strenght and some other powers that were appearing only minutes during my life. And still i don't know what a kryptonian is, nor even know if there are some others like me", Naruto explained annoyed of everything.

The dark-haired boy, who was now wearing dark glasses and usual clothes could understand what Naruto was feeling. Even if he was thirteen years old and Naruto was sixteen years old, "Well, i don't know much about kryptonians. But now there are two kryptonians in this world". Naruto smiled at that, if that was true he wanted to know them and ask them a few questions.

"Really?", he asked excited. Robin laughed softly and nodded as he and Naruto walked to the training ground. "And how are they?, what are their names?", Naruto asked with a excited face that Robin found hilarious. Then he nodded, "When can i meet both of them?".

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait until Batman says that you _are _a kryptonian", well that sounded pretty confusing. It was true that Batman was watching him every day and night from the shadows or just looking at him as they walked or eated. But, he knew that Robin already trusted him and believed that he was a true kryptonian.

As soon as they entered the training area Naruto had another question, but he saw that Batman was in the center dressed with his usual outfit of hero. That was a common thing, since the blond arrived the mansion both heroes hid their secrets identities very well. Looking back at Robin he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and nodded before walking out the place. _Batman wanted some privacy._

Well, that was what Hatake and Batman were waiting since he arrived the mansion. _The opportunity to fight each other._

"At last Batman, i'm gonna kick your ass!", Naruto exclaimed excited. Batman stood there, with calm on his covered face.

What Naruto didn't knew is that the hero just wanted to do some test before Superman arrived the mansion. He only had a few minutes, "I'm not here to fight. I just want to test your resistence to my punch. Alright?". Naruto nodded confused but then he thought that it had to be the last test to check out if he were a real krytponian.

Nodding the blond looked at his clothes worried that they can be destroyed again. He was now wearing a black sleeveless shirt, his white necklace and gray sweatpants that Batman lent him.

Sighing he gave Batman a thumb up and the man began to run to his chest with great speed. Naruto expected that the punch wouldn't hurt him much, but when he noticed that the man pulsed a button he gasped in surprise when the punch hit him.

Hatake felt his entire body weak and heavy, his strength left him in the moment that Batman hit his chest with his fist and even he managed to make him cough. And he wasn't just weak, he felt a great pain in his body and in his heart and the man seemed to enjoy that pain.

But as soon as he knelt on the ground Batman pulsed the button again and the green light disappeared in the armor covering his fist.

Still panting with the pain which it was decreasing every second, he managed to stand up and face Batman with terror in his face. "What... the fuck... was that?", Batman was going to answer but a voice behind him replied first.

"That was Kryptonite. Our weakness", Naruto then looked at the incoming man a bit startled.

It was a normal man, apart for being really tall and had dark hair. But he had a strange outfit: a blue shirt with a similar symbol that Naruto found in a box of his vessel, blue trousers with red boots and a red cape.

The man walked next to Batman and stood there, looking at the blond who now had his full strenght back. "Clark, he's Naruto Hatake. A true kryptonian".

Clark smiled and nodded, looking at the boy with happiness. "Nice to meet you. I'm Clark Kent", Naruto made a bow with respect for a man who he supposed that was another kryptonian. "Batman already told me your story", he said and his smile disappeared. "Still, you're a mistery. We searched for any information of you and your past, and we didn't found anything. Nothing at all"

Batman stood with his arms crossed over his chest, "And we already know that you lied with...". Hatake stopped him with a wave, then he nodded pulling out his scroll.

"Yes, i lied", Superman noticed his perfect english, he spoke with only a slight accent but it was perfect. Clark nodded motioning him to continue. "But that was because i didn't know you Batman, nor even i didn't know Robin as well", Naruto opened the scroll on the ground and made a few hand seals. Stopping in the ram seal, his old vessel appeared in a whirl of smoke surprising deeply both heroes.

Superman approached and looked the vessel with nostalgy on his face. It was identical to his old ship, so, that story of Naruto had to be true. But, "did your parents left you a message?", he asked looking at the black box with a symbol that was similar to his.

Then, he noticed the black plate that he recognized that it should be the message. Naruto sighed as Batman and Superman looked inside the vessel with curiosity, "My parents?". He asked scratching his chin thoughtfully, "no they don't. I mean, there were two persons that seemed to know me but i couldn't understand their lenguage"

Clark looked at Batman and they nodded in unison. He gave the black plate back to the blond who grabbed it confused, "Try again".

* * *

He stood there, in the same place than before. He was nervous, really nervous of what the two persons had to say.

In a few seconds they appeared again, the blond man and the red-haired woman who seemed to be smiling sadly.

"Hello son. I'm glad that you found this record", this time his heart pounded fast by what he heard. The word "son" repeated over and over in his head, not believing in what the man said at first. But when he saw their faces, he knew that it wasn't a lie.

_They left a message only for him._

"My name is Min-Ran and she's your mother, Kushi Na-Tor", Min continued his explanation as Naruto's eyes were filled with tears, still he hold back the urge to cry to listen what his parents wanted to say to him. "By the time you see this, our world will be extinct. And you and Kal-El will be the only survivors". The name "Kal-El" was strange to the blond, but he couldn't ask so he remained in silence.

Kushi then continued the explanation, "This is Krypton". Kushi pointed the window of the house and Naruto understand what was that place, "a world pretty similar to the Earth in many aspects but with a different sun". Naruto nodded in agreement, the sun of "Krypton" was red and in the earth the sun was yellow.

"At this time you should have found that you had different abilities than the humans, that is because your kryptonian body allows you to absorb the energy from the sun", Min explained the question that was in the blond's mind for long ago: Why he was different?.

"The thing is... that tomorrow we'll escape from Krypton with you and our godson", Kushi said leaving the explanations behind. Naruto widened his eyes by the surprise as the sadness disappeared immediately, if they managed to flee the planet before its destruction it could be a posibility that they were alive. "Min built a starship with enough space for us"

Min nodded giving more hopes to Naruto's heart, "I recorded this message just in case that we were forced to sent both of you to Earth. Still, if we aren't there with you, find Kal-El and be good friends, like when you were just kids. Protect the Earth with your powers and never use them for evil". Naruto nodded as he felt several tears falling down his eyes.

"We love you Jin-Ran, always believe it", Kushi said with a sad smile that made Naruto cry of sandess.

Min smiled too, but with a soft smile, "Jin-Ran, we are proud of you. We know that you will do always the right thing, and that you'll become a great hero. Always remember that"

Then, the place began to vanish quickly. But Naruto didn't know when it was over, he had his eyes closed as he was crying on that suddenly revelation. His parents sacrificed themselves for him and "Kal-El". They were real _heroes._

Both heroes looked at the blond who left the plate fell in the vessel and stood there with his head lowered. Noticing that he was sobbing, Clark approached calmly but with curiosity with his reaction to the truth. Then he stopped half way as Naruto turned back, still cleaning his cheeks from tears. "You... are... Kal-El?", the question really surprised both heroes.

Superman nodded smiling, if the boy knew his name then... he must be his godbrother. "I guess then that your name is Jin-Ran", Clark said and Naruto smiled and hugged the man with happiness.

Two friends reunited again.

* * *

"Well man good luck with your training!", Robin said as they mantained a handshake. Then, the boy approached to his ear, "Just be careful with the _girl_, someone told me that she's beautiful but still she's really strong. Don't try any pervert on her", he whispered and Naruto laughed.

"Who?, me?, no never", of course Naruto already knew that Clark had a female cousin that had his age but he wasn't a pervert. "I hope that we can meet again"

Robin was going to tell him something, but then he remembered that he wasn't a hero. Well, at least not yet.

Few meters away from them, Batman was talking with Superman about his plans with Naruto. "I was thinking that he could become my partner along with Kara", Clark said thoughtfully. But then, a question invaded his mind, "Tell me Bruce. Why did you let Naruto see the Batcave?". Well, Robin, Alfred and Superman had the same question but Bruce found the answer really obvious.

"I did you a favor Clark. You owe me one", Batman answered and Clark understood that all was for their friendship. "Still, i already warned him that if he told anyone of this place...", Superman nodded understanding what was his warning was. _Death_.

But Naruto interrupted his conversation as he approached at Bruce Wayne. The man still wore the clothes of Batman but without the cape. It was a precaution.

The blond looked at Batman a second before they held a handshake. "Thanks Batman", the man didn't smiled but nodded instead. Naruto sighed and looked at Clark who was waving his hand at Alfred.

"Okay Naruto, we are going to Smallville", Naruto nodded grinning excited. "So, do you know how to fly already?", again the same question. The blond realized that it was something common between kryptonians.

Hatake shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "No i don't. And you?". Superman laughed with irony, it was something that he could do since he had nearly the age of Naruto.

"Well, to begin just jump with all of your strenght. Then, extend your arms and relax. Your body will fly by itself", Clark explained as it was something really easy.

Naruto sighed nervous, he didn't knew if that was going to work but he wanted to try it. He looked at the sun for a second, covering his sight with his hands. Then, he did what Superman said but with his eyes closed.

He was expecting to fell on the ground again, but soon his body remained motionless in the air. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and began to look in all directions surprised. Then, he shocked when he saw that he was floating in the air without any effort.

_'Novice'_, Clark thought with a chuckle and then he raised himself in the air slowly. When he was next to the scared blond he nodded and pointed forward, showing what exactly he had to do with his arms and body to fly correctly.

Naruto nodded as Superman flew in front of him with a slow speed to wait for him. But when he saw that the boy managed to fly as an expert he increased his speed and both disappeared in the sky.

In front of the mansion, Bruce, Robin and Alfred were looking the sky. Then, Robin looked at his partner, "Do you really think that he can join our team?, it will be great for the fights!". Alfred announced that he will prepare the lunch and Batman nodded before looking at Robin.

"I don't know Dick, maybe in the future. Still, we have a month before you and the others can meet your fate"

* * *

Smallville, a quiet and peaceful place to live. Of course, it was a rural area where the most villagers were farmers and the others had some stores around the town. It was perfect for Naruto, since that place reminded him a little of Konoha for its peace.

A few hours ago, Naruto and Clark arrived the farm of the Kents just for dusk. At first, both farmers didn't know how to react by the notice. But they were good persons, and they welcomed Jin-Ran with happiness and a lot of questions. O_f course._

Right now, they were sitting at the table. The stepmother of Clark, named as Martha Kent had prepared a fantastic dinner for Naruto. Who was eating really enjoying its taste.

"Well Naruto, when did you awoke your powers?", Jonathan Kent asked with curiosity.

The blond swallowed the meat, and drinked a bit of water from his glass before answering. "Just a few days ago. I was fighting with my rival in a hand to hand combat, and when i was about to lose i awoke my super strenght".

Martha nodded smiling finding the story of his life really interesting. He had luck with a pair of good parents just like Clark, "Tell me more of your real parents, how did they were?". Naruto body's trembled a bit as he heard that question. Clark looked at his stepmother and shook his head, indicating that it was a delicate matter.

"Where's Kara?", he quickly changed the subject wich Naruto internally thanked. "I thought she was coming tonight to meet Naruto", Clark asked and the blond looked closely the reactions of the Kents.

But when Jonathan was going to answer the door opened and closed with a slam. Naruto and Clark stood up with the surprise, but then they saw a blond girl flying into the kitchen.

Superman sat down relieved and cleared his throat as he saw her, "Well Kara, he's Naruto Hatake. Naruto she's my cousin Kara Zor-El".

Naruto made a bow and said "a pleasure!" with a grin. But the girl didn't answered, she just stared at the boy with surprise on her eyes. Her body was still floating in the kitchen. "A true kryptonian...", she whispered and her lips curled into a soft smile.

"Kara, i thought i said you that...", Martha began but the girl flew towards Naruto with great speed. In a second, Naruto was in the ground and his body was hold into a tight embrace.

At first the blond seemed surprised, but when he felt the smell of his fragance he closed his eyes and circled his own arms behind her arms, just to pull her more closely.

But then, Jonathan and Clark cleared their throats at unison. Blushing deeply, she apologized to Naruto and stood up helping the blond to stand again.

As they sat in their chairs, Naruto looked the beautiful girl with shock in his face. She had long, blond hair and a ribbon on her hair. Kara wore a cute blue dress tied with a purple belt.

"You truly are a kryptonian?", Kara said already knowing the answer. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at the girl with a blush in his cheeks. She giggled looking how adorable seemed that boy.

The dinner continued for a few seconds in silence. Clark only apologized to Jin-Ran for the previous accident, but Naruto shook his head and said that it wasn't nothing to worry about. Still, Martha had a crazy idea on her mind, "Tell me Naruto, you have a girlfriend?". Hatake blushed more for a bit before he shook his head, "That's great. Kara don't have a boyfriend either". Jonathan and Clark looked at Martha surprised, then her husband gave her a scolding look.

No need to mention that Kara and Naruto shook their heads with their faces totally red, "Ma!". Kara shouted with shame, and then looked at Naruto who was looking at his food with his blush still covering his cheeks.

"I was joking", she said laughing softly. Then, Jonathan sighed in resignation and Kara calmed herself as she breathed deeply.

Clark, seeing the tension on the place, began to talk about something really important. "Well Naruto, you already know that i and Kara were superheroes, right?"

"Yeah", he answered trying to remember what name had Kal-El. "You're Superman and she's Supergirl", Naruto said nodding to Jonathan who was asking him if he wanted more water. But that answer surely surprised Kara. He already knew her secret identity?.

She looked at him with an interrogant, "How did you knew?".

Naruto sighed, remembering the words of Robin. "A friend told me", she raised an eyebrow asking for a name. "Robin", he sighed and then she smiled pleased with the answer.

"Well Naruto, i guess that you're going to help Clark in his hero duty", Martha said hoping that the answer will be positive.

Hatake looked at Superman who wanted to talk first, "I'll, but only if he and Kara allows me to enter their team".

As Clark saw the look on Kara's face he sighed, everybody were looking at him with curiosity. "Metropolis is a big city, and two heroes aren't enough. So, why not?", Superman said and Naruto nodded smiling. Kara resisted the urge to scream "Yes!" and instead nodded gratefully.

"If that is the case, we invite you to live with us. And you can help me with the farm and train with Clark, its really a good offer", Jonathan said smiling. The real reason that he offered that was because he needed strong hands to work in his farm with him since Kal-El was working in Metropolis. Naruto didn't think it twice and accepted without hesitation, "Great!".

But Clark knew that if he was going to work with him, he was going to need somethings. "Okay Naruto, but you're going to need a hero outfit and some name", the man said and everybody nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have something in mind?", Naruto asked as he didn't knew what name he should use.

Clark scratched his chin thoughtfully as he thought in a name. Then, something came to his mind, "What about..."

* * *

Well that's all. I hope that you liked this chapter and i hope that you won't be disappointed with some desitions.

**Explanations:**

**N°1:** When Batman allows him to enter the batcave (since he never allowed anyone to enter there) he did it as a favor for his old friend Clark Kent. Since he already knew that Superman would be glad to found another kryptonian alive.

**N°2: **The fact i didn't describe much how Naruto learnt english so quickly is simple. Bruce Wayne had a mansion with a amazing library, and Naruto used his kage bunshin to lear that language without much effort (how to write and read) but the pronunciation was something else. So, he used a few computers to pronunciate the words it and Alfred helped him too when the machines didn't translated well.

**N°3: **I know that i had been too rush with the "dimensional travel", but i think it made sense that Naruto touched something by accident and it transported him to the Young Justice's dimension.

**N°4: **The business relationship between Luthor and Sasuke had a story. I'll reveal it with a flashback in some chapter. And, well, Sasuke will be an enemy of the Justice League. He _will not_ turn himself into an ally. At least not for now.

**N°5: **Batman is able to talk in several languages as well as Luthor. That way, both of them can talk Japanese without any effort. (I searched information on internet hehe)

**N°6: **Although i didn't explain it in the story, Batman and Robin already knew that Naruto had x-ray vision. But they decided to let their faces covered, it was uncomfortable to them the fact of showing their faces to a stranger.

Respecting to the Harem, until now, it will be composed by:

**Super Girl**

**Miss Martian**

**Galatea**

**Wonder Girl **

**Batgirl**

**Zatanna**

**Bumblebee**

Until now that are the girls. But I am open to consistent requests, and you can ask any girl from the Justice League.

**I leave you with a votation about Naruto's hero name. Since i don't know how to call him.**

Well, i really want to know what the readers thought about this chapter. It sucked?, it's good?, it lack for emotion?, i had been too rush?. Just let me know and i hope i don't disappoint anybody.

So, stay tuned for chapter three. **Spoiler: **Naruto will have his personal outfit and a hero name. And he will join the group along with Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad.

Then, with nothing more to say, i hope that you had liked this chapter. Well, Ja ne!.


	3. New Team part one

Hi guys!, i'm really glad to be back!. After a long week, i can finally post this chapter. Since i didn't have much time, i could only write the first part of the chapter 3. The next i hope it will posted the next week.

**I'm impressed with the amount of Favorites, Followers and Reviews that my second chapter had. (Nearly 170 favorites and nearly 180 followers), I promise that the next chapters will be interesting. And i want to thank the advices and words of the readers with some answers to some reviews that i thought they were important to explain for this story. **

**Jebest4781:** I know i had already answered you by PM, but i really appreacite your support. As i said earlier, Galatea will be in the Harem and the outfit of Naruto is based on Superboy from New 52 with a colour modification and the symbol of Rin house.

**enjox27: **Glad that you liked the chapter, but his name won't be Shinobi. I'll explain why, it's a good name, and i know that it has his first word in the dimension. But i read a few fanfics of Naruto with that superhero name and i wanted to be more original.

**Blckwlf4: **Superboy will be on the team. When i said "true kryptonian" was because Batman didn't trusted in him at the begining, he needed to be sure before he can call him a kryptonian (remember that there's a lot of villains who had similar powers compared with Superman). There are going to be future lemons, in the next chapter you will find out if Tsunade is dead or not. He don't have tracker abilities and he isn't weak. The fact that i portrait him "weak" as you said, was because his kryptonian body wasn't fully trained and he was discovering his new abilities.

**FinalKingdomHearts: **I suppose that you didn't read my story so well, let me clarify things. Minato and Kushina weren't ninjas from Konoha, in this AU story, Minato is Min-Ran and Kushina its Kushi Na-Tor from Krypton.

And thanks to the others who reviewed, favorited and followed my first story!

**For the others request of women for the Harem i'll took the most i can, like Starfire, Giganta, Galatea, Cheeta, Catwoman, Donna Troy and more.**

**Another thing: i think some readers will be disappointed with this chapter, since i think it's pretty rushed. But trust me, the chapter 5 will have LEMON, yes, you read well. Still, i hope that you can like this although.**

Well, enough blah blah and let's get to the third part of the third chapter.

**Chapter Three : New Team part one.**

The day was perfect in Metropolis. With a temperature of 25° centigrades and a shinny sun along with little wind it was the best time to fly, for example.

But for a hero, it wasn't a day for a walk in the park or for enjoy the weather. The fact was that a hero must always be on duty, because everytime a new villain appears and try to do something stupid like destroy the city or just call the attention of Superman. Still, time after time the villains always lose in Metropolis and the crime had decreased 50% thanks to the new partner of Superman.

Thanks to him, Clark was able to take a break. No, he hadn't abandoned his work as a hero, but the Justice League was pretty requested worldwide and Superman couldn't save Metropolis and the world at the same time. However, there was still Supergirl but she couldn't deal with all Metropolis alone. And even she was a Kryptonian, she get tired like a normal person too.

That's why that day, the partner of Superman was floating above all the buildings with both arms crossed over his chest. Patiently waiting for his super hearing hum for danger.

"Hey Naruto!", a voice called in the distance. The blond raised his head and smiled as he recognized that a blonde girl was flying at him, "Anything interesting?". She asked floating in front of him.

The boy shook his head disappointed, he really wanted some action to distract himself. "Nothing, just cars and people. And even some dog's shit", he joked and laughed softly with his own joke. Kara hit his arm with normal strenght making a cute pout.

Naruto rubbed his arm, pretending that the blow caused him pain. "Still, what are you doing here Kara?", he asked with a fox grin trying to show her that he wasn't upset with her. On the contrary, he really enjoyed her company.

Kara found herself blushed with his smile, it was a confident smile, and she thought that it was one of his good things. His appearance was amazing though, he wore a unusual outfit which wasn't like her outfit or Superman's. **(A/N look at the cover image for this story for more description)** Noticing that she was in a daze, she looked to her side trying to avoid his face.

As he noticed that her face was red, his smile disappeared. Then he tried to say something, but Kara talked first. "I just wanted to see you, this is really boring without you around", Kara said giving him a wink.

Naruto laughed a bit blushed, "Yeah, Clark says that too. He always wants to listen one of my jokes, he said that i make his day easier. And without his girlfriend Diana around well... ", he paused himself thinking the first time he saw the famous Wonder Woman. For him, she was an beautiful woman and Kal-El seemed in love with her. So, if Clark was happy with her, Naruto was too. They were godbrothers after all. "Did he told you his plans?", he asked whispering the last part.

Kara smiled and nodded, the fact that Kal was going to propose to Diana was super cute. "Is so cute!, finally i'm going to be an aunt!", she said smiling with happiness at the thought of Superman and Wonder Woman, married. "But, i feel bad for Batman. We already know that he had a crush on Diana", Naruto sighed sadly, he felt bad for his first mentor. Still, Kara knew about Batman's feelings because Diana went once to Clark's house on Metropolis to meet Naruto, and there they talked about Bruce.

"Yeah. Although he didn't showed any emotion, i could felt something different on him for two weeks", Naruto explained softly as he crossed his arms on his chest again.

It happened three weeks ago, when he and Superman flew to Gotham for a "team mission" of the Justice League. With the pretext of testing Naruto as a real hero, they had the mission of destroying a Venom factory. Of course the members of the League didn't appeared, the only ones who had gone there were Naruto and Clark, Robin and Batman.

Of course the mission was super easy for them, even if they had a short fight with Bane and his powerful body. But he was overwhelmed by Naruto, who managed to beat him almost alone while the others concentrated on the guards and destroying the Venom containers.

When Superman reported their success to the League, Batman and Robin waved and tried to leave but they were stopped by Superman.

_'Bruce, i need to speak with you'_, _he said with a worrying look on his face. Naruto remained silent, he already knew what he wanted to say._

_Batman and his partner didn't turned around, 'Talk'. Bruce's attitude was normal, even with bad news and good news his emotions were always the same._

_'Okay', he sighed and looked at Naruto. The blond nodded immediately, trying to communicate to Clark that he has to be direct. 'Diana and i... she's my girlfriend'_

He still remembered the serious face of Batman, showing that the news didn't bothered him. And even Robin showed a little curious to see what Bruce Wayne would say to Clark Kent as answer. Only Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Naruto and Supergirl knew about his crush for Diana. But he never confessed his feelings to her, still his attitude with her was pretty obvious. And for a person who was Bruce's friend it wasn't difficult to guess his feelings.

_The man began to walk with Robin at his side, obviouly showing himself disinterested in that confession. 'Congratulations', he answered before disappearing in the dark of the night._

Batman was one of those persons who always showed himself serious and peaceful when he wasn't on a mission. But Naruto's intelligence was superior that any human, since he developed completely his kryptonian's mind and body. And he used his x ray vision to notice the sad eyes on Bruce, even if his face still remained expressionless. _He was jealous._

"Naruto?, are you okay?", Kara's voice snapped him off his thoughts. Naruto sighed, it was one of his bads habits.

Nodding he looked the figure of the girl in front of him. She had long golden hair and blue eyes, just like him. She had a slender figure, obviously for training and her work as a heroine. Yet her body's curves couldn't be hidden at all, after all she was a woman in her sixteen years. Kara wore a top shirt with long sleeves, it was blue and had the symbol of "El" house on her chest. She wore a blue skirt with a gold belt and red boots.

Looking at her eyes again, he smiled softly. "Yeah, i was just...", he began but many screams coming from the city alerted him. He looked at Kara who seemed to had heard the same and was worried. Nodding at the same time, they flew with the speed of the sound between the large buildings.

The screams approached more and more faster as they flew with their full speed. They arrived only one minute after the screams began.

Naruto began to look everywhere around the stores, seeing destroyed cars, collapsed walls and some girl trying to escape the villain who was standing behind.

_'Oh no... not him'_, Kara thought worried as she saw the villain. She wasn't scared, but that... "machine" had kryptonite inside his body and the kryptonians were powerless against it.

The villain looked up a few seconds after they arrived the crime scene. His robotic face seemed to show a smile, a devilish smile when he recognized the teens flying meters from him. "Finally some attention!", he said grabbing the girl's throat and raising her in the air. "Still i'm not pleased at all. Instead of Superman i recieve two stupid kids". The girl tried to release herself with her hands, but Metallo had nearly the same strength than Superman. And he was holding back to don't kill the girl, _at least not yet_.

Naruto clenched his fist in anger, he knew who he was. "Metallo. It's been a long time", Naruto said looking at his robotic face. Metallo's green eyes glowed with power. "You look good", the boy held back an smirk as he saw that the robot was angry after hearing that. He hated his body.

"Shut the fuck up!", Kara looked at Naruto confused and worried for him. What was he trying to do?, "Well, I guess i'll have to entertain myself with you two. But first, catch her!"

With his full strength, Metallo threw the girl to the sky above. Kara looked at Naruto and he nodded immediately to her, showing his full worrying. In only a second, Supergirl was following the victim leaving both "men" alone. The blond boy descended to the ground still looking at the robot.

"Shall we begin junk?", Naruto smirked with the scream of anger of Metallo.

Jumping to him, Metallo began to hit the boy with his fists and sending some kicks too. But Naruto was more faster than him, he even was more faster than Superman. So, the battle quickly changed, and instead of dodging blows Naruto was hitting with all of his speed the robot, making some damage on his metallic body.

Using his full strength in one single attack, he hitted the chest of Metallo and sent him away impacting in a building. But it wasn't over yet. Trying to prevent Metallo for recovering, Naruto used his heat vision against the building. With a few moves of his beams the place collapsed in two seconds.

"Hey!, are you okay?", Kara asked flying down to his side. He nodded without looking at her. "At least, it's over".

Naruto tilted his head slightly to his side, fully looking her face. "No, it's not. Kara you can go, i can handle things around here".

Supergirl immediately shook her head, if it wasn't over she wouldn't leave her best friend . Especially if Metallo had kryptonite. "I'll stay Jin. You need my help against our weakness", she said smiling at him.

The boy sighed, he was pretty worried for Kara. "I don't want you to be injured by the kryptonite, we both know that the rock can kill you".

"And what about you?, you aren't immune to that thing", she replied hoping that Metallo didn't attacked again.

Naruto smiled at that question, "I'm not. But i can fight with my chakra". That left Kara pretty surprised, but when she was going to talk again Naruto face's got hit by a strong punch, sending him to the opposite wall.

Kara's eyes widened in surprise as she jumped back from Metallo. The robot ignored the boy who was standing fast and opened his chest revealing the kryptonite. Immediately, he approached Kara and punched her in the face having the same effect that Naruto but, this time, causing her real damage and sending her away. The effects were really fast.

"Supergirl!", the blond screamed with anger. Then, he growled as he looked around, relieved while he noticed that the police didn't came. But he made a frown as he saw many persons approaching the scene, "Get away! he's too...!".

A fist to his stomach made him cough. Normally, that punch wouldn't had any effect on him. But the kryptonite was always his worst nightmare, even if he had countermeasures. The people on the street ran away as they saw their _hero _was punched.

Metallo smirked as he saw that Naruto coughed some blood thanks to the space rock. "This is a waste of my precious time kid, why don't you call Superman for a _real _fight?", the boy laughed loudly showing his disinterest on doing that. "As you wish. Now die!"**  
**

The robot threw another pounch, but this time, he directed it to his chest. Naruto whispered a weak "hm" before Metallo could analyze what was happening.

Naruto had caught his fist with his hand and Metallo noticed that he wasn't weaken at all. He raised his head surprised and noticed the change.

The boy's face remained the same, although his eyes weren't blue anymore. They looked different, with his pupils elongated horizontally and orange iris. Sorrounding his eyes, were two red-orange marks who gave him a more serious appearance.

"What the...?", Metallo couldn't continue. Naruto used his hand and tore his metallic arm completely tossing to his side.

The robot walked a few steps back, looking really surprised at the blond's immunity. "How?", he managed to ask to the serious blond. Naruto stood a few seconds looking at him, before using his full speed to tore his other arm and hit him with it.

Flying in the air, and falling to the ground Metallo stood quickly looking to the place where Naruto was. But he found Supergirl fully recovered instead of the boy. Without his two arms, he knew that he couldn't win against two kryptonians even if he used kryptonite.

He prepared to jump with the intention of escaping that street, but before he could jump someone appeared behind of him. "Rasengan", Naruto whispered using his chakra sphere against the kryptonite in his chest.

Destroying completely the source of his power, Metallo's green eyes lost their colour and the robot fell to the ground.

"Now it's over", Naruto said blinking slowly and his eyes returned to normal. Kara approached the boy and hugged him softly. That doesn't surprised him either, Kara was a girl who loved to hug him, _friendly of course_. "I'm glad that your body healed himself. I guess that's one of the advantages of the kryptonian's body"

Supergirl nodded as she wrapped her arms around his back more tightly. Naruto didn't felt pain, and he knew that she was worried for him. So, he hugged back just in the time he felt her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for worrying for me. And I'm sorry for being a hindrance for you. I almost got you killed"

"What? no!, that piece of junk is too weak for us. Even with the kryptonite", he said feeling a little overconfident. But Kara knew he was right, and when she was going to ask something he continued. "I always have a clone ready for fights like this", he explained briefly remembering the first time that him and Superman fought against Metallo and nearly got themselves killed by the space rock. Although, Kara didn't liked that answer. Especially since it didn't explained much.

They blushed a little, but didn't turned their heads. It was a different feeling for them, even after a month knowing each other. "I call it "Sennin Mode". It allows me to gather energy from the nature and use it to boost my abilities and power. Since it is a different energy from the usual, it replaces my own chakra and kryptonian's power for moments. And, that way, it protects me against the kryptonite". Kara nodded smiling at his capacity, he had so many hidden abilities.

"Maybe you can teach me to use that power", she said kissing his cheek affectionately. Naruto laughed nervous after feeling the softness of her lips in his face.

He pushed her gently, and looked to his side. They were surrounded by many persons that were clapping and whistling. Naruto and Kara blushed deeply in that moment: they forgot that the people was still there.

When they were about to fly, Naruto heard that someone cleared her throat to call his attention. "Excuse me, a word please?", he turned around startled.

In front of him was a woman with a little notebook and a pencil ready to write things. Nearly her, was a young boy, who seemed that he had around Naruto's age and had a camera on his hands. "Well, i'll answer just one question, miss...?", Naruto had already learnt from Clark that he didn't had to give any compromising information to nobody.

"Lois Lane, i work for the Daily Planet", she answered smiling at her little oportunity. The boy with the camera, began to take some photos just in time the police arrived.

In just a few seconds, many officers were controlling the spectators from passing to where Metallo was. "I see. Superman already told me about you", Naruto said smirking, knowing that the woman was going to be shocked.

"Really?", she asked and then Naruto grinned. Looking at Supergirl who was really desiring to leave, he nodded and she began to fly.

The blond boy smiled back at Lois, "Yes. As i answered your question, now i have to go". He answered and before she could say something, he flew away waving his hand at the people.

Cursing her bad luck she shook her head disappointed. It was the first time that she could talk with the new partner of Superman, and he trolled her!.

_'Damn, he escaped again!. Still, i've some huge news for today'_, she sighed looking back at the boy who had the camera. "Jimmy! get ready that camera!"

* * *

"Why do you did that to her?", Kara asked suddenly causing Naruto to stop his flying. The boy raised an eyebrow smiling as she turned around. "That was mean".

"Common! it was funny!. Besides, i didn't lie. I said that i was going to answer one question, and she asked me one. So, i was just being smart", he joked laughing after. Kara tried to control herself, but she laughed too. It wasn't anything bad after all.

The girl stopped her laugh and looked at him, "So, _Red Sun_ what are you going to do now?". Naruto grinned as she mentioned his hero name, although it wasn't so good. But he chosen it because he liked more that "Blond boy" or "Stupid hero" as Robin joked once.

"Well _Supergirl, _the first thing i need to do is meet Clark in the Kent's farm. Today is the day!", Kara and Naruto were happy. That day, was the one that they waited for over a whole month.

That, was the date when both will be joining a real team. No, it wasn't the Justice League. But it was really important.

Kara brushed a strand of her face before smiling at Naruto. "I can't wait to met our new teammates. I heard that Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad are going to be on our team", Red Sun smiled and nodded. He already knew Robin, but because of his short time on that dimension he couldn't meet the others. But that day was going to be different.

"I'm really looking forward to it Kara. But i need to know that you are ready", he said surprising the girl. But his worrying was natural on him, they were best friends after all.

Kara Zor-El nodded smiling, she wasn't a little girl. She was a true hero, "Of course I am Jin. We both know that I'm more powerful that you"

Naruto smile vanished in a second, "Oh really?, how about a race to prove it?".

"I was thinking the same", she said and both disappeared in the air. Flying with the speed of the sound.

* * *

The hall of Justice was incredible. Even the entrance was unning and amazing, and the boys couldn't help but feel nervous.

It was a rare chance for the public: not every day new members joined the league. But even there they were, surrounding the young heroes and veterans. Taking photos or even shouting their names to get their attention.

They stood there, in silence, waiting for the last heroes to appear. Looking at the entrance in hidden awe, thinking about their future.

Suddenly, two persons stopped behind the small group and they turned around to notice them. In front of them were a man and a teen, the two of them with different costumes.

"I knew it! we are the last to arrive!", the boy said making a pout. But his partner shook his head.

Batman looked at Robin who nodded in agreement, "No you're not. We're still waiting for the last ones". Robin said to the boy who looked confused.

But before anyone could say anything, a voice screamed: "LOOK! IT'S SUPERMAN!".

Looking to the sky, they saw Superman descending to the ground with two teens in his sides. Both of them blondes.

"Sorry for the delay", Clark said smiling as he approached the group with Kara walking next to him. She could notice how Batman avoided his gaze, he looked serious as usual but she knew that he was upset.

In that moment, one of the boys ran to Supergirl and smiled at her. "Hey beautiful, I'm Kid Flash!", she nodded and smiled at him and then to the others.

"I am Supergirl, nice to meet you", the girl said softly making Kid Flash blush.

But Robin only looked at her one second, before Naruto approached him and both hold a handshake. "Na-!, i mean, Red Sun! How are you man?", Robin said remembering where they were.

Naruto chuckled at Robin, "Excellent, but shall we leave the chat to inside?. Everybody is looking to us". The blond said and the heroes agreed with him.

Then, they began to walk to the hall of Justice. Robin walking with Batman, Kid Flash trying to impress Kara and Naruto walking alongside with Superman. The others were silent and Naruto recognized everyone of them.

Speedy was an archer like Green Arrow, and both of them was dressed with different colours. The boy had his outfit completely red with some yellow belt, a yellow hat and yellow gloves and boots. The man instead, had green colours and had a hood covering his head. He had blond short beard and a mask like Speedy, Batman and Robin.

Aqualad was the most serious in the group after Batman. He had dark skin and short hair, and was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and blue pants. His arms were covered with black marks and he hadn't nothing covering his feet. Aquaman instead, had short blond hair and wore a orange shirt with green pants.

Kid Flash seemed to be a energically boy. He had brown short hair and blue eyes along with glasses on his forehead. His outfit however, covered some part of his face, and was yellow in the upperside and red in the pants with more yellow in the feets. In the area of his hands, the colour returned to red again and in the chest he had the symbol of a red ray. Flash had a similar outfit, but his were completely red and covered his hair and eyes with a mask. His feet were yellow too.

"Have the five of you had been together at the same time?", Kid asked suddenly, breaking the silence. As nobody answered, he continued again. "Because it would had been great. Don't you think beautiful?", Kara nodded but she looked at Naruto who was walking with Superman. Kid noticed the blush on her face as they walked, but he thought that his charm was having some effect on her.

"Calm down your curiosity", Speedy said sharply. Kid Flash scratched his head with shame. "And leave her alone, she's nervous and you aren't making it more easier for her"

The boy recognized that the words of the archer were true and looked at him, "Sorry. I'm really worried about..."

"Supergirl and you are nervous, Speedy doesn't. Why you don't relax yourself?", Robin cut his excuse making good silence.

Finally, they entered the hall of Justice and looked in awe the statues of the greatest heroes in the earth.

"Now i am nervous", he said to himself and Naruto chuckled, catching the attention of Speedy who looked at him disgusted.

As they didn't stopped, the people continued to scream their names and ask for autographs. But they were ignored again.

Naruto smiled as he saw a grey door opened and one hero stood there, he was waiting for them.

The man, who was green and had red eyes and a blue cape spoke first. "Robin, Red Sun, Supergirl, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash", he stopped suddenly looking at them with pride. "Welcome", the man said and pointed to the inside.

* * *

"I'm sick of being treated like child!. We are better than this!, we are heroes!", Speedy shouted at the teens. They looked at each other confused and then back to Speedy. "You're joking right?. Why do you play on their side?"

"But, i believed that the first step to become part of the Justice League was an excursion through the League's headquarters", Kid Flash said and the others teens nodded.

Speedy sighed with anger, "I think that nobody tell you that this place is a facade for the tourists". Naruto looked at Kara surprised as well as Robin at Aqualad. The heroes behind Speedy seemed surprised that he had that knowledge, "No, they lied to you. The real headquarters is a massive station in the sky, called the watchtower", in that moment, Green Arrow turned around and faced Batman who crossed his arms in his chest and Superman who frowned.

"I know, but i thought that i can make an exception with him", the serious look in the heroes's face scared him. "Or maybe it wasn't a good idea"

Aquaman approached the archer, "You are making this more difficult. Leave now or...". The man ordered calmly, but that only angered more the boy.

"Or what?, i'm not your son. Nor even his, i believed that i was his partner", he looked at Green Arrow with anger. "I'm leaving this place", Speedy threw his hat to the ground and walked to the door.

Naruto and the others were shocked, they stood up quickly from the seats to talk to him, but it was useless. "I suppose that they were right about the five of you", he said passing next to the teens. "You aren't ready", he said crossing the opened door and disappearing from the 'facade for tourists'.

All of the heroes looked at the closed door wich where the teen left the group, but before they could say anything, the screen of the meeting room turned on and revealed the face of Red Tornado. "There had been an explosion on Project Cadmus and now is on fire", the robot said with a monotone voice. Batman and the others heroes approached the screen.

"I had my suspicions on Cadmus", Batman explained seriously. "But now it...", suddenly, another small window appeared next to the face of Red Tornado.

There was a man with a black hat and mustache, "Zatara to the Justice League". He reported with a worried face, "Wotan is using an amulet to erase the Sun. I request the full request of the League".

Batman nodded and him and the others looked at Red Tornado, "It's a small fire, and the autorities had it under control".

"Understood", Superman answered and the screen went black again. Batman pulsed a button from the keyboard and talked, "Members of the League, join in the coordinates of Zatara".

Naruto and the others walked to the heroes, "Wait here". Batman said looking to Robin first.

"But Why?"

"This is a mission of the Justice League, and you aren't ready", Flash explained and Kid Flash crossed his arms on his chest.

Naruto felt for a moment that Speedy was right, "Superman, i can help! we can help!. We are your partners!", he said pointing to Kara who nodded confused.

But the man of steel had his own troubles in his mind, "No, Wotan is too powerful for you. He uses the magic, and that's our second weakness".

"But i fought against Metallo twice! and with Toyman and...!", Flash approached Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. Even if he didn't meet him before, Flash sympathized with Naruto's attitude. It reminded him when he was young.

Naruto looked at the red man who was smiling at him, "listen to him. We need that you all stay here and watch this place".

That sounded like a excuse for the blond boy, but he nodded defeated. "Let's go", Batman said and then they walked to another closed door, wich had a small scanner above.

They stood there, waiting for only a second before the scanner activated itself. "Recognized, Superman 01, Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07", the light faded and the door opened. The members of the League walked through the door without looking behind.

The partners remained in silence, everyone of them in their own thoughts. But that silence didn't last long, Kid Flash was the first to complain. "We are ready for this! we were training for years!", he shouted angry. But Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, i forgot that".

Kid Flash already knew the story of Naruto's dimension travel. Everybody in the Justice League knew about him and his kryptonian past. Batman was the first to know and he told the League about him the day that Naruto left his mansion.

"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me", Aqualad talked for the first time in the day.

Kid looked at him surprised, "Trust?, they lied to us!. They even have a secret headquarters ... in the space!". Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the arms of Kid raising and pointing to the sky.

"In what other things they could have lied?", Kara asked worried.

"I've a better question: why didn't we left with Speedy?".

Naruto sighed after Robin question, it was pretty obvious that Superman and the others didn't trusted in them to be full members of the League. But there's something that they can do. And that was...

"What's Project Cadmus?", Naruto asked smiling. Aqualad looked at Kid Flash and he shrugged his shoulders confused.

Kara didn't knew either, but Robin had a way to check that. "I don't know. But...", he said walking to the computer. The others followed him closely and when he arrived Robin tried to search in the League's bank of information.

When the computer denied the access, Robin chuckled softly and haked the computer pulsing some keys on the keyboard. "Hey Robin, how can yo do that?", Naruto asked smiling surprised.

"It's the same sistem of the Batcave", he explained briefly and Naruto nodded remembering his days on the Batcave. "And... there", the screen went green and all the information of Project Cadmus appeared of the screen. "Cadmus... Genetic engineering in the outside of Metropolis. That's all", Robin said looking back to Kid Flash, Aqualad and Naruto. Kara was next to Naruto, but she wasn't looking at Robin, she was thinking on the words of Superman.

"I see, well we can go to check out the place", Red Sun proposed smiling. Robin and Kid nodded in agreement but Kara wasn't so sure.

Supergirl approached the computer and looked at the information for a second, then she looked at the teens. "But they said 'stay here'. Naruto, i think that we..."

"Naruto?", Kid asked confused. Robin nodded and pointed to the blond boy, and Aqualad and Kid took notice of his real name.

The blond boy approached Kara and smiled softly, before hugging her. The surprised look in Kid Flash was more that simple jealousy, "I know Supergirl. But Superman count on us, remember the first that we both fighted against Metallo. Still Superman beated him, we gave a good fight. We are ready for this, just trust in me", Kara sighed defeated. Naruto's words had a good point.

"Okay. If you ask me to, I'll go with you", she said blushed a lot. Naruto grinned and blushed a bit. But then he nodded to the others teens, Kid Flash hided his jealousy from his face.

"Well since we are going to work as a team, i think we must know our names", Kid said and the others nodded convinced. But Robin shook his head in disagreement. Naruto already knew that Batman forbade him to say his real name. "I'm Wally West".

"Kaldur'ahm. But you can call me Kaldur", Aqualad introduced himself. Now it was time for Supergirl and Naruto.

Kara looked at Naruto who nodded and gave her a thumb up, "Kara Kent". For an obvious reason, she didn't said her kryptonian's name.

"Naruto Hatake, or you can call me Jin". Wally was going to ask why his second name was "Jin", but Robin told them that it was his kryptonian's name.

Robin cleared his throat, calling the heroes's attention. "So, what do you want to do?", he asked to everybody, knowing exactly what their answer were going to be.

"We are going to Cadmus!"

* * *

I'm apologize for that short and rushed chapter. But i hope that you can like it after all.

Respecting to the Harem, until now, it will be composed by:

**Super Girl**

**Galatea**

**Wonder Girl**

**Batgirl**

**Zatanna**

**Bumblebee**

**Starfire**

**Giganta**

**Cheeta **

**Catwoman**

**Donna Troy**

I decided to get Miss Martian off of the Harem since Superboy will be in this story. If you want more girls, then you can ask for them. I'm always taking suggestions.

**The next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter and the next after the continuation will have lemon. But it wasn't going to be Naruto and Kara lemon, no, it is a surprise.**

Well, i really want to know what the readers thought about this chapter. It sucked?, it's good?, it lack for emotion?, i had been too rush?. Just let me know and i hope i don't disappoint anybody.

So, Ja Ne and stay tuned for chapter four: **New Team part two.**


End file.
